Talk:Lu Bu Fengxian/@comment-32987428-20170925150639
I started the game for 3 weeks now and this guy has been helping me paving my through Camelot even though I have no single archer on my team. Currently waiting for my revival command seal to regenerate and will go tackle final Rhongomyniad to finally end this chapter. My thoughts on him are 1. The only skill worth leveling up is 1st one since it scales quite good, but no need to force yourself farming those fucking bones in order to leveling it up. Even now my Lu Bu is only 4-4-4 (Lv.81, Max 1000 attack and health Fou-kun, NP4) 2. You ABSOLUTELY NEED any CE that give you starting NP gauge of at least 50% + Adding some friends with Waver/Merlin 3. (In Camelot) Considering resetting the boss fight if your starting command cards include 3 or more Lu Bu's cards. You need at least 1 turn to collect some crit stars for his 3rd skill and he won't likely survive past even 2nd turn without protection. The only exception is Mordred's fight. 4. Best supports for him (excluding Waver and Merlin, those two are too hard to obtain for freebies like me) : Caesar and Shakespeare. Shakespeare is an easy choice that give both damage and NP boost + a little star generation. On the other hand, Caesar boosts even more damage, get more stars and dealing more damage than Shakespeare himself while offer no NP and need at least 1 turn to help Lu Bu gathering stars. If you aren't aiming for crit then you might want to go Merlin + Shakespeare combo (you can also utilise Combat Suit Mystic Code and swapping Mashu in for defensive boost + 1st turn NP potential with 50%(LuBu CE) + 20%(Merlin 1st skill) + 20%(Shakespeare) + >=10%(Mashu 2nd skill)). If you are aiming for crazy 1 turn kill NP B B Buster Brave Chain Crit combo you might want Caesar + Waver instead. I used Crit combo defeating Gawain(2nd, 3rd time; with one reviving command seal for each fight), Lancelot and Rhongomyniad (1st time) while I used Merlin's one to beat Mordred to take advantage of her NP generation Blood Arthur. Tristan and Ozymandias were little different since Tristan neutralized Lu Bu's damage and Ozymandias's fight was 3-waves strong creeps pattern, which Lu Bu sucks at, so I just switched him to secondary damage dealer role and let my friend's Lv.100 Okita and Lv.85 Quetzlcoatl carry me. Actually I just wanted to test his damage to see how much should I raise my Nero (just got it for free from 10th millions download anniversary campaign which letting you choose ANY 4-stars non-limited servant) and Caesar in order to combat Rhongomyniad but it turned out to be easier than I expected. I didn't think that I would win with only my Lu Bu combo + extremely underleveled Lv.54 Nero and Caesar. --CONCLUSION-- If you truly want to use hime in a long run as a main damage dealer you need create a team that maximize his NP-B-B crits damage within the first 3 turns after he enters the fight. His only strength that excels over SR or SSR is his "Highest Possible Damage" since every other combos except NP(Level 4-5)-B-B (with at least 1 crit in the end) deals significantly less damage and without this he gets outclassed by those SR,SSR zerkers even in term of single target damage. His armor is like a fucking paper even with defensive buffs (remember that you cannot use your own in the boss fight) and his NP gain isn't that fast since he is a berserker. It might be much easier if you raise a lot of meta archers and sabers in order to fare against those knights of the cheat tables in Camelot but for me raising him and seeing him pulling off that 400k damage is something truly satisfying :)))) PS.This chapter boss fights made me realized how broken that Gawain's buff was since My Lu Bu Combo damage were as follow. - VS Gawain (2nd&3rd) : NP B B Brave Chain with 1 crit at the end + buffed by Waver, Caesar and Chaldea's 50% Reinforce = around 200k-220k damage (NP was 110k damage) <-- Dont forget that this guy also uses Excalibur Galatine every 2-3 turns and it SEALS your skills for 1 turn too (extremely dangerous for my lineup). - VS Mordred : NP Q B Brave Chain with 2 crits + buffed by Merlin, Shakespere and Reinforce = around 300k-330k damage (NP was 200-220k I think) - VS Rhongomyniad (1st time) : NP B B Brave Chain with 1 crit at the end + buffed by Waver, Caesar and Reinforce = around 380k-400k damage (NP was 220k) - VS Tristan : NP B B Brave Chain without crit + buffed by Waver, Caesar and Reinforce = around 170k damage <-- That's why I needed Okita this fight (NP was 100k-110k damage)